<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arrangements by mneiai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995792">Arrangements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai'>mneiai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Watch (Star Wars), M/M, One Shot, Pre Vizsla Fucks Sorry, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Revenge, Shadow Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan's first mission as a Shadow takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Pre Vizsla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkySheep/gifts">SparkySheep</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I trashed like two prior attempts at writing to the prompt and ended up with this lol it's maybe a little crackier than you wanted and I'm sorry if so (but it is Pre/Obi-Wan so I guess crackiness was always going to happen) and I'll try again lol I think I hit all the beats except the recruitment tour part is sorta implied.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up to blaster fire was an osik way to spend a morning, but with Death Watch there weren't many better ways.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shoved his hand under his pillow for his holdout blaster with a sigh. Not bothering to throw on any clothing he ran out into the sitting room, shooting before his thoughts caught up to his actions. It wasn’t very useful against a fully armored opponent who was already watching out for bolts from Pre, but it looked like he was participating.</p>
<p>"Who the kriff are you?" he demanded, taking in the scene: Unknown person in beskar'gam, Pre in just his boxers ducked behind their couch, blaster marks covering the walls already.</p>
<p>"Jango Fett," both men said in completely different tones, giving Obi-Wan momentary backlash as he placed the name with a person.</p>
<p>Slowly, he lowered his weapon, realizing it was really, really bad for a Jedi to be shooting at the only survivor of the Galidraan massacre if it wasn't in self-defense.</p>
<p>"Cyare?" Pre was, of course, confused.</p>
<p>After Qui-Gon had abandoned him for his "Chosen One," Obi-Wan hadn't given a lot of thought to what he'd end up doing--but others had. He'd been recruited by the Shadows in less than a day of wandering around his new, single apartment in the Temple and trying to find a new meaning for his life. At the time, it had seemed like a great deal--get away from the Temple, do something helpful, get solo missions where he didn’t have to deal with people asking him about Qui-Gon or Anakin.</p>
<p>When they'd told him his mission was to infiltrate Death Watch he'd...been less sure. The mission reports from Mandalore spoke of him doing just that, of him getting fairly deep into the organization before leaving. They didn't talk about Pre beyond vague mentions of Tor's heir.</p>
<p>They definitely hadn't said anything about the unintentional sexual relationship Obi-Wan had started up with him to help his cover. Or Pre's quick infatuation with him.</p>
<p>In a way, Obi-Wan supposed it was a good thing that hadn't let up, that the years hadn't made Pre forget him. He'd slotted back into Death Watch with very little friction, his sob story of abandonment by his "jetii buir" hitting all the right places in Mandalorian hearts and working well with what they'd known of Qui-Gon from his earlier mission.</p>
<p>And as Pre's lover, the future spouse of the Mand'alor in many people's eyes, he'd had access to all sorts of information to send back to the Order. </p>
<p>It wasn’t even all bad--even terrorists had down time, when they acted like normal people, when they joked and played, trained for not just killing. When he could just keep Pre quiet during the sex it was...honestly amazing. Scarily good, even, all things considered, not just something he'd been nostalgic about as his first real experience while eighteen and stressed out.</p>
<p>This possible assassination of Pre might, finally, be where he had to draw the line in just going with the flow to complete his mission.</p>
<p>"I can't attack Jango Fett for Death Watch, Pre. That's horrible optics."</p>
<p>"Optics?? For who???"</p>
<p>"The Jedi?"</p>
<p>"They abandoned you!"</p>
<p>"No, my deadbeat Master did and I couldn't handle it,” that was the very basic summary of what he’d told them, after all.</p>
<p>Fett's helmet whipped back and forth to watch them as they spoke, his confusion and disbelief dancing through the Force.</p>
<p>"...You're a Jedi?" The weight of the gaze dragging along him was heavy even through Fett's visor.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan shrugged. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Huh," the thoughtful noise wasn't what Obi-Wan had been expecting--fury, maybe, or disgust.</p>
<p>Perhaps Fett could just appreciate how distracted Pre was, though, because a second later he was falling from a blaster bolt between the eyes.</p>
<p>"There goes the mission," Obi-Wan muttered, slumping against the doorframe and wondering how the Shadows would feel if he just dismantled what was left of Death Watch instead of staying to spy.</p>
<p>Fett moved forward, drawing Obi-Wan's attention immediately. There was no sense of danger, but no denying that he was alone and vulnerable with a predator, not from the way Fett stalked towards him, crowding into his space.</p>
<p>"You're a spy?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I think you can agree the Jedi Order needed to keep better abreast of what Death Watch was up to." Obi-Wan met his challenging tone with like, straightening to his full height to look down at him--if he was going to die in the nude next to Pre kriffing Vizsla, it wasn't going to be meekly.</p>
<p>The shot he was waiting for didn't come, just Fett raising his free hand, running the back of his glove down Obi-Wan's flank as though soothing an animal. And he did find himself relaxing, as quiet minutes went by without any sense of hostility, just Fett's intense concentration on him, his thoughts clearly racing from the impression in the Force. The intimacy wasn’t lost on Obi-Wan, despite how confused he was.</p>
<p>"Death Watch won't survive this.” There was something in his words, some greater plan beyond just killing Pre, that Obi-Wan couldn’t begin to guess at.</p>
<p>Swallowing, trying to get his dry mouth to cooperate, Obi-Wan could only equivocate, "That's...understandable."</p>
<p>"Not just that, is it? You'd enjoy their destruction, too--they used your people like mindless attack dogs."</p>
<p>"What are you getting at, Fett?"</p>
<p>"I'm proposing a temporary partnership. You, me, until Death Watch has been ground into the dust."</p>
<p>There were emotions there, below the consideration, that Obi-Wan tried to read. "And how much of that has to do with the fact you want to conquer something Pre had?"</p>
<p>Fett's satisfaction curled around them like a lazy smile. "Most of it," he agreed. "If you let Pre touch you, are you really going to say no to me?"</p>
<p>"I made Pre keep the lights off and his mouth occupied."</p>
<p>The finely honed control of Fett's slipped and his laughter almost had his body curling in on itself. "I'm sure we can come to some arrangement."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>